Effective administration of drug injections, particularly in the case of insulin used by diabetics, requires that the drug be kept under proper storage conditions and that a record of all administered doses be kept. While education is offered for home injection patients, most patients still find it challenging to follow the instructions properly on a daily basis.
Health care personnel can record dose-related information in a clinical setting, but there is significant overhead associated with capturing this information. It is also difficult to measure and record certain parameters that can affect the safety and efficacy of the drug, such as drug temperature and proper mixing.
Further, health care personnel are often responsible for many patients, various medications and different injection schedules. Accordingly, health care personnel find the current systems to be burdensome, laborious and prone to human error.
The present invention addresses this opportunity by providing a medication dispensing system to prepare a plurality of syringes and incorporating a vial adapter with electronic components that allow it to perform these and/or other functions.